The invention relates to a circuit arrangement. Such a circuit arrangement can serve various purposes but is used in particular for resonant labels. Processes for their production have been proposed in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,913,219 and 4,369,557. In one case, an insulating substrate is provided on both sides with the associated surface sections of the circuit pattern, while in the other case the two surface sections are mounted next to one another on the substrate, which is then folded so that a double layer of the insulating substrate comes to rest between the two surface sections of the circuit pattern.
The problem with circuit arrangements produced in this manner is that at the cash register of a store which sells goods with such labels, the labels have to be deactivated by a current pulse. The thicker the insulating layer, the greater is this current pulse. Of course, the same problem exists in circuit arrangements for various safety and monitoring purposes, in which, for example, two conductors normally separated from one another by a dielectric are to be bridged by a current pulse in the event of an alarm. The polyethylene films usually used (as substrates) can be rolled in pore-free form only to about 30 micron, which would require a current pulse of about ten times the current necessary for resonant circuit activation. Of course, this current increases when a double layer of substrate is to be provided and, among other things, entails a more complicated circuit.